


Our old friend fear and you and me

by chelliebean3



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief Mentions Of Past Relationships, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelliebean3/pseuds/chelliebean3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tried to wait. They really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our old friend fear and you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bush’s “Glycerine” (which is one of my favourite Crisscolfer songs- if you haven’t already, give it a listen).

The unspoken agreement was always to wait until the show was over. What happened during Glee Live and the few drunken, fumbling hook-ups in the months after– those didn’t count. Those were all flukes. Mistakes. Not to be acknowledged in the light of day. They weren’t supposed to let this _thing_ take hold of them, or stop them from seeing other people.

They only really talked about it once, at a Christmas party of all places. Darren cornered him on his way to the bathroom, crowding him up against a wall and gripping his hips with hands so searing hot that Chris felt warmth bleed through the thin material of his shirt. He remembers Darren leaning in, the smell of alcohol on his breath. “For now,” he whispered harshly. “He gets to hold you and touch you and make you smile _for now_.” Darren had ducked his head down, nosing along the side of his neck. “And that’s okay because one day when this is over, when this is _all_ over, you’ll be mine.” He punctuated the statement with a soft peck under Chris’s ear before humming, apparently satisfied, and stepping back. Chris had immediately ducked into the bathroom without meeting Darren’s eyes, and it took a few minutes before he felt composed enough to return to the party.

Other than that one incident, though, it was never brought up. They dated other people. They cultivated a beautiful and lasting friendship. Their simmering sexual tension did wonders for the relationship they portrayed on-screen. Everything was fine. If the show ended and they both happened to be single, then, well, they could go from there. They just had to last ‘til the end of the show.

They didn’t quite make it.

It’s three weeks before the end of filming for season six, Glee’s final season, and Chris isn’t sure what the breaking point is. Maybe it’s the feelings stirred up from Heather and Taylor’s wedding last weekend. Maybe it’s the scene they filmed yesterday, the raciest thing they’ve been allowed since the car make-out back in season four. Maybe it’s the homemade hot chocolate Darren brought him this morning and the ever-charming grin he sported as he handed it to Chris in a Ninja-Turtles-themed traveling mug.

Whatever it is, all it takes is a sweet smile at the end of the day and Chris is grabbing Darren’s hand and leading him to his car. Darren looks happy– a little confused, since Chris is rarely the one initiating the handholding, but happy– and fiddles with the dial on the radio once they’re in the car. He isn’t even looking at Chris when he asks, “So where’re we going?”

Chris grips the steering wheel tight as he pulls out of the lot. He licks his lips once, swallows, and answers with a surprisingly steady voice. “You’re coming home with me.”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Darren’s hand still. “Oh?”

Chris nods once, a little jerkily. He can feel Darren staring at him but doesn’t offer any further explanation. Slowly, carefully, Darren lets his outreached hand fall to the divider between their seats. His palm is facing up, open, just to the side of the gear shift.

After a moment, Chris slips his hand into Darren’s, interlocking their fingers. He glances over once, briefly, only to find Darren gazing at him with such tender and heartfelt surprise. And just under the surface, there’s a desperate kind of want that Chris is relieved to know he’s not alone in feeling.

***

Darren is on him as soon as they’re inside the door, fisting the front of his t-shirt and pulling him roughly against his chest. The kiss is dirty from the start, wide-open mouths and playful bites and too much tongue. (That had always been a problem for them when filming– Chris can almost hear Ryan’s exasperated voice echoing over the years, _Guys, cut, CUT, what have I said about tongue? Tone it down, Jesus. There are children who watch this show. How many times…)_.

Chris has Darren’s shirt rucked halfway up his back, hands splayed over the too-warm skin, pinkies resting in the little dips above the curve of Darren’s ass. He wants to slide them lower, shove Darren’s jeans down and get his hands in Darren’s boxers, but he also wants to get to the bedroom first. He doesn’t want their first real time happening in his front hallway.

“Mm, Darren-” he breaks off with a gasp when Darren sucks his earlobe into his mouth. “Darren, we need to- upstairs-”

Darren groans but goes easily enough when Chris pushes him towards the stairs.

***

The first time Darren pushes inside him, Chris feels like he’s coming to pieces and being put back together at the same time. His breath sails out of him in one great whoosh and he closes his eyes, head falling to the side.

Darren grabs his chin and brings him back so they’re face to face. “Look at me,” he whispers. When Chris just whines, overwhelmed by just how _much_ he’s feeling, Darren makes a pleading sound in his throat. “Chris, please. I need you to look at me. Baby, please.”

Chris’s eyes flutter open and he meets Darren’s intense gaze. He’s bracing himself on his elbows, hovering just inches above Chris’s face. He’s not quite smiling, not with his lips at least, but his eyes are piercing. Chris feels like he’s been laid bare, heart and soul and body offered up to this man, wholly and without reservation. He tries to breathe, and it comes easier when Darren leans down to brush their lips together. He sucks Chris’s bottom lip into his mouth as he pulls back, bites down when he fucks back in. Chris whines and presses his hips up, silently asking for more.

They’ve never done this. The hook-ups of the past mostly consisted of frottage and getting each other off with their hands or mouths. Chris fucked Darren once when they were both extremely wasted only because Darren wouldn’t stop begging for it. But this is the first time Darren has fucked Chris.

Chris keeps one hand in Darren’s hair, threading his fingers through the messy curls because he knows how much Darren loves having his hair played with. He lets the other hand explore the expanse of Darren’s back, cupping his shoulder blade, tracing down his spine, sliding his fingertips through the sweat gathering at the small of his back. He squeezes Darren’s ass a couple times, letting his nails dig in a little, mostly in an effort to get Darren to quicken his pace. Darren won’t be swayed, though. He keeps it slow, dragging in and out in a way that makes Chris’s toes curl against the bedspread, and he only breaks eye contact to suck hickeys into the pale skin of Chris’s neck. It should be weird, the way their gazes lock and stay locked, but it’s really not. Darren watches Chris as he gets closer and closer to the edge, watches him as he gasps and comes. Only then does he bury his face in the space between Chris’s neck and shoulder, thrusting twice more before he shudders and comes and bites the skin there.

Chris extracts his hand from Darren’s hair and wraps his arms around Darren’s shoulders, pressing them together from head to toe. Darren lets his weight collapse on top of Chris, clutching at Chris’s sides, and they both huff out a laugh. Absurdly, Chris feels like crying.

It doesn’t feel so ridiculous when Darren lifts his head up and Chris sees his face is streaked with tears. They both smile and laugh again. When Chris reaches a hand up to thumb over Darren’s cheekbone, wiping away the tear tracks, he thinks he has everything he’s ever wanted, right here in his arms.

***

They clean up and doze for an hour or two before Darren is up and demanding to be fed. They make spaghetti and tomato sauce and grate their own parmesan cheese. Darren pouts when Chris says he doesn’t have any meatballs but cheers up when they find chocolate ice cream in the freezer for dessert.

Afterwards, Chris fucks Darren up against the kitchen wall. Darren’s sweatpants are pooled at his feet and Chris’s are somewhere around his knees, boxers tucked down just enough to expose his cock. Darren has his thighs wrapped around Chris’s waist, ankles crossed over and hooked together. One arm is looped around Chris’s neck and the other is fisting his own cock, the sound of skin sliding over skin blending with the sound of balls slapping against his ass. On top of that, he keeps making these little noises, a constant _uh uh uh_ that has Chris gritting his teeth to keep from coming.

Chris’s arms are starting to tire and so he backs up, keeping a firm hold of Darren’s ass and making his way into the living room. He drops down onto the sofa and Darren moans loudly. “Oh god, _Chris_ ,” he pants. “So deep, yeah, so full inside me.” He grips Chris’s biceps and licks his lips very deliberately, beginning to rock down on his cock. “So strong, too. _Sexy_.”

Chris laughs breathlessly. “Oh yeah?”

Darren leans in, kisses the corner of his mouth. “Yeah,” he murmurs. He slants his lips over Chris’s for a proper kiss then, and Darren rides him until they come together, gasping into each other’s mouths.

***

They shower together, soaping each other up and washing away residual sweat and come. Chris bats Darren’s hands away every time they stray towards his cock, grumbling about too much too soon. Darren takes it in stride, content to press him up against the wall of the shower and kiss him breathless. They make out like teenagers until the water starts to run cold.

Darren insists on sleeping naked and Chris is too happy to put up any kind of resistance. They fall into bed together. Chris has more than enough experience with cuddle-whore Darren, but cuddling takes on a whole other dimension when it’s _naked_ cuddling. It’s no surprise when Chris feels Darren’s cock hardening against his hip, nor when Darren rolls on top of him and grinds down with purpose. It’s so much like what they used to do, like the times that didn’t count, but there’s a difference in the way they touch each other, as if they have all the time in the world to memorize the feel of each other’s bodies. Everything is so much slower, languid almost, and they soak up every moment without worrying about what’ll come after.

Chris comes before Darren this time, cock spurting weakly between them. He’s glad, because it allows him to watch Darren as he finishes, the way he squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip, how lax his features get as he comes down. When he collapses on his side, Chris takes the opportunity to slide out of bed and grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He gives them both a perfunctory wipe-down, knowing full well that they’ll have to shower again in the morning. For now, though, he’s happy to cuddle back up to Darren, nudging a knee between Darren’s legs and pressing his cold toes against his calf. Darren chuckles, yawning loudly. “Thank you,” he says softly.

Chris nuzzles into Darren’s chest. “For what?”

“For having the guts to do what I should’ve done ages ago.” Darren presses his face into Chris’s still-wet hair, inhaling deeply. His next words are slightly muffled. “I don’t know what made you do it, but whatever it was, I’m grateful. I was sick of waiting.”

“Me, too,” Chris whispers.

There’s a pause, then Darren’s lifting his head and pulling back slightly. He looks down at Chris. “This is it, right?” Worry creases his brow. “I mean, whatever this is, we’re doing it now. We’re in it, yeah?”

Chris reaches up to push Darren’s hair back off his forehead. “Darren.” He cranes his neck forward and kisses his cheek. “When I said you were coming home with me,” he kisses his lips, “I meant _from now on_.”

Darren laughs once, a high, breathless sound. “Oh,” he says, grinning. “Maybe you should’ve clarified.”

Chris grins back. “Maybe you’re just a little slow,” he teases.

“Asshole.”

Chris kisses him again. “You love me.”

“I love you.”

Chris pulls back, looks for any sign of teasing. There is none. Darren’s still grinning, but his eyes are soft, sincere, and Chris feels something lift and settle in his chest. He kisses Darren one more time, snuggles back into his chest, and sighs happily. “I love you, too.”


End file.
